


Long live the magic we made

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Softness, cuteness, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: One shot scene where Taylor reflects on the memories of her relationship with Joe when they celebrate there first anniversary together.





	Long live the magic we made

It was exactly midnight when Taylor texted Joe, “Happy anniversary.” she knew that he would be getting up for work. They made a promise to call one another on this special day. She hated the fact that he could not be here with her, celebrate the year of magic they made. She understood that he had a busy work schedule. Somehow they found a way to make time for one another.

Joe was packing his suitcase when he read his girlfriends text. He planned on surprising her for there one year anniversary. He replied back “Happy anniversary, get back to bed. Its midnight babe.” 

She was not sleepy, she was too excited. Her body would run just fine on five hours of sleep. Joe worried over everything when it came to her health. She was not used to someone caring about her like that. She found every excuse to stay up late, text him. When he was not here, the bed felt empty. 

“Babe, get off your phone, try to sleep, for me.” 

“I'm not tired.” 

“You need you're rest.” 

“I'm fine.” 

Joe hated fighting with Taylor over her need for sleep. He would NOT win. There was no point in bickering for the next several hours on this day. She deserved to be treated well. He wanted her to feel loved and wanted. She was trapped in the dark when they first met. She's come a long way since then.

In six hours he will be in her house, kissing those soft red lips, making up for lost time. She would be shocked that he was there. He loved surprising her when she least expected it. Six hours later he landed in America, was on his way home. He counted down the minutes to seconds until the black car pulled into her driveway. He was not sure if the lights were home, if she would be awake. 

The only person who knew that he was coming is her parents. They are the ones who picked him up at the airport so Taylor did not get suspicious or figure out there plan. She was always one step ahead of them. Andrea dropped Joe off at the front door, Scott carried his luggage.   
Her parents loved Joe. They treated him like a son in law even though they were not married or engaged. He saw a future with there daughter, her family. 

Andrea gave him a kiss on the cheek, wished him luck as she and Scott headed back to the car, drove away. He used the spare key that was hidden underneath the ‘welcome home’ matt, stepped inside. Taylor was passed out on the sofa, as the tv played reruns of friends in the background. Meredith and Olivia slept across her neck like a scarf. He tiptoes down the halls, into the living room, kissed the top of her forehead, rubbed the cats bellies.

Taylor slowly woke up, rubbed her eyes. The room was slightly blurry because her glasses were upstairs in her dresser. She vaguely saw a tall man standing in front of her, he had blue eyes, blonde hair. She sprung to her feet, pounced into his arms.

“JOE ALWYN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?.” 

He giggled as her voice went up six octaves higher than usual. He was able to steady her with a strong grip. He ran his fingers along her shoulders, and arms. 

“Happy anniversary Taylor Swift.” 

She was almost in tears with this wondrous surprise. She was an emotional mess. Mascara stained her eyelids. He whipped them away with the tips of his fingers. Smoothed out the wrinkles that formed over her cute little dimples.

“Happy anniversary Joe.” 

She smothered his face with all kinds of soft kisses. She took in his smell, gripped his wrinkled blue t-shirt, dampens the fabric with wetness. This was the best kind of surprise that she could ask for. The kind that catches you off guard. Her stomach had butterflies, the beautiful kind, that make you feel alright.

He also has a few other tricks up his sleeve. He pulled out a small box that was neatly wrapped in sparkling paper, tied with a pink bow. Taylor did not get him anything, she has been busy working on her reputation album. Its almost done. She could give him a sneak peak before anyone else…

“Open your gift first.” 

“Joe, you don't have to get me anything.” 

“Remember when you came across that heart shaped gold locket at the marketplace we went on our last trip to London. Well they custom designed one just for you. I got my name engraved on the outside of the necklace. I would have had it sooner, but it took them a while.” 

Taylor opened the box and saw the most amazing necklace. No guy in her past has ever gone this far to make her feel special on there anniversary accept Calvin before things took a turn for the worst. She didn't want him to feel like she owned him. That's how the media would see it. She would only wear it on special occasions like tonight. He took the necklace out, put it on her neck, smiled rather proudly. The gold color seemed to suit her well. It did not clash with the tan skin. 

“I don't have anything for you Joe, but I do have a rough cut of my reputation album. You must promise me that you won't leak anything to the public. It's done yet.” 

Joe loved listening to her music. He was her number one fan. It was her 1989 album that turned him into a swiftie. He could easily keep a promise, stay true to his girlfriend. She picked up the album copy, put it in the CD player. 

His ears perked up at the darkness of her lyrics. He loved each and every track that played. He was amazed at how talented she is. He had no idea what provoked this much anger and wrath.   
He hopes that there was nothing bad going on, that he was unaware of. He was proud of this album. It was going to be a huge success. No doubt, break records like the world has never seen.

“Do you like it?.” 

Taylor was not used to playing her album before it was done. She trusted Joe. By his facial expression she knew that he loved it. 

“I love it Taylor. So will your fans.” 

Joe leans closer to her, kisses her lips. She was on cloud nine every time there lips locked together. It felt like she has known him her entire life. She slowly pulled away, came up for air.

“Oh there is one more surprise.” 

“One more?.” 

“You spoil me way too much.” 

“It's my job to spoil you.” 

Joe walked outside of her house, down the pathway that lead straight to the beach. It was a perfect night for stargazing. He lays a wool blanket on the white sand, brings out some food. Taylor sat next to him, snuggled in his lap. 

“I love you Joe.” 

“I love you Taylor.” 

For the rest of that night they stayed up late, gazed at the stars, pointed out everyone in the galaxy. She shared stories about her past, he learned why she was guarded, afraid to open her heart up to him. He wrapped his coat around her when she got cold. She felt safe and complete in his lap. Everything was crystal clear as the night time sky. She wanted more kisses, more moons and stars. She wanted them all. She did not have to tell him, he already knew.


End file.
